yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Signer
The Signers are the only group that can summon the legendary Crimson Dragon, the embodiment of the red star. There are five people in the world that have the Mark of the Dragon and Signer Dragons that fit into the legend. Each birthmark represents a part of the Red Dragon God, as these marks themselves are actually broken pieces of the ancient divine red dragon itself, that later were divided into five parts. Thus engraved and sealed into five people called "Signers". The present day Signers in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's include Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Luna, and Crow Hogan. (Although in the dub Rex Goodwin has stated he is the fifth Signer, this contradicts the original anime until later on, when he infuses Roman's arm onto himself thus only technically making him the fifth Signer for the time by proxy.) It is known that their powers were awakened by Rex Goodwin himself through the Fortune Cup. According to Goodwin, he did it so that they would defeat their archenemies, the "Dark Signers", along with the task of closing the door to the "Netherworld". Although according to the Star Guardian, to those who are Signers exist within some kind of "fate", derived from the Dragon Star, one which cannot be escaped from. That strange fate was the one responsible for the fact that the four signers came together. Thus the "Fate of the Signers" unites each and every one of Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and Luna's own destiny together in order to guide them all. Nonetheless, according to Goodwin the four of them are not only duelists chosen by the Dragon Star himself, but they are also the reincarnations of the ancient Signers themselves. Also, it was already predicted thousands of years ago the four of them would encounter one another. The following are former Signers Before "Black-Winged Dragon" was revealed as a Signer Dragon, a different dragon that resembled Power Tool Dragon was shown participating in the ancient battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. Jack Atlas' mark represents the Wings, Yusei's was the Tail, Luna and Akiza's birthmarks each represent one of the dragon's Claws, and Roman's was the Head mark. However, during the ultimate Shadow Turbo Duel against Rex Goodwin, the Tail and Head birthmarks are transferred, the Dragon Head is now under the possession of Yusei Fudo; with the Dragon's Tail (that was formerly Yusei's) choosing Crow Hogan as its new owner, making him the new fifth Signer (the head mark signifies a leader of sorts, choosing Yusei as the new one). It is interesting to note that both Jack and Roman had their Marks from birth while Akiza got hers at a young age (Luna received her Mark after she went the spirit world the first time) and Yusei Fudo did not receive his Mark until Episode 5 and it was not permanently burnt in until Episode 25. Crow was the last Signer to receive a Mark. Unlike their counterparts, the Dark Signers, whose Mark of the Shadows and Earthbound Immortals are connected, a Signer's Mark of the Dragon and Signer Dragon are connected only to the Signer and not to each other, as shown when Yusei inherited the Head Mark but kept Stardust Dragon. A Signer's birthmark throbs and glows while they are in close proximity of one of the Dragons when it is fighting with a great deal of determination, particularly for the sake of their Signer. A Signer's birthmark glows and painfully digs into their arm, when they are in the presence of a Dark Signer. Category:Character groups Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's